<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Himiko Goes Back by CharlieIsMyName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528469">Himiko Goes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieIsMyName/pseuds/CharlieIsMyName'>CharlieIsMyName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Graffiti, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Road Trips, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieIsMyName/pseuds/CharlieIsMyName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko wants to relive her childhood. Angie joins her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yonaga Angie &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Himiko Goes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(repost because I'm dumb) Something that I wrote in the middle of the night! May or may nit be continued! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Himiko's junior high was surprisingly quiet. Angie seemed to have taken up a sort of prayer, sitting almost completely still despite the jagged bumps and sudden movement of the car due to the potholed riddled road. Himiko expected Angie to talk to her during the drive, but she stayed silent, and Himiko sure as hell wasn't going to initiate the conversation, much less interrupt Angie's prayer.</p><p>Her windshield wipers were on, their constant, rhythmic swipes a reminder for Himiko to keep her eyes on the road. The slight tapping of rain on the glass of her car windows were consistent and quiet enough to be comforting. Himiko wasn't normally a fan of rain. It was loud and it made her feel weird when it hit her. Right now seemed a little different. The rain wasn't touching her, and it was gentle and soft. Each little pang felt like something warm washing over her brain. Himiko hadn't looked far enough ahead when she planned this trip to expect rain. She had considered rescheduling, but Angie had insisted that she went despite the weather. She said that the weather was even a good thing. Something about good omens or whatever. Himiko didn't really get it. She didn't get a lot of what Angie said. But that didn't matter, because seeing Angie so chipper and excited made Himiko wanna go through with it even if she didn't understand fully. She guesses Angie was right. The rain is pretty calming.</p><p>The squeak of the windshield wipers and the patter of rain was the only noise in the car besides the occasional shuffle or cough from Himiko. Angie said that they should keep the radio off. Himiko didn't mind. She didn't like the radio. It was too loud for her. Even if she kept it on quiet, every high note from the singers or sudden drumbeat were enough to make her turn it back off again. She was never a big fan of music like that.</p><p>The path to her junior high is an empty one. Vacant buildings of shut down businesses and the occasional dull gas station. It was why Himiko had always taken the bus as a kid. It was easier. Himiko always liked when things were easier. She hears the shuffle of a raincoat, and turns her head slightly to see Angie repositioning herself. She changed from a standard sitting position with her hands in her lap to having her hands clasped in front of her and one of her legs raised slightly. Himiko couldn't tell whether the raise of her leg was intentional or not. Himiko could tell a lot when it came to Angie. She didn't even know why Angie had wanted to come with her on this trip. It wasn't a particularly interesting one, even Himiko, who was going out of her way to go on the trip, could acknowledge it was rather a boring adventure, if you could even call it that. Angie and her had met in Hope's Peak High School. Angie had no connection to Himiko's junior high. Angie was a transfer as well. Himiko doubted Angie had ever even been here before. There was no real reason to. It was just another boring town, nothing particularly special about it. But Angie seemed to really wanna go with her.</p><p>Angie had said before that she and Himiko were "special friends". Not best friends, not girlfriends, special friends. Himiko didn't quite know what that meant, but she couldn't deny it was flattering. Angie was very insistent on it. It was strange, but Himiko couldn't judge, she had her own words and phrases and routines that were special to her. Angie always said it so endearingly. She made it sound like the best thing in the world. And to Himiko, it kinda was. Spending time with Angie was always nice. It wasn't stressful or like she had to do something. Himiko just being there seemed to be good enough for Angie. Just sitting together at the park, going to a diner for lunch, it was always so simple. Himiko liked it a lot. There was no pressure. Just moments of relaxation. And despite how quiet they always were, those moments were so bonding. Himiko felt so much closer to Angie whenever they had those moments. Just being together silently was so intimate in a way. So comforting.</p><p>Himiko was so consumed by her own thoughts that she barely even processed when they arrived at her old junior high. It had been shut down a while ago. It was a pretty popular spot for teens in the area to vandalize. It was weird, seeing the building again. She had half expected it to of changed shape or something similar. It looked different, graffiti on the front doors and considerably less maintained, hedges no longer hedges and now untamed bushes. She hears the shuffle of Angie's raincoat again as she moves.</p><p>"Is this where Himiko wanted to go?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>